A Day To Remembrance
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Naruto adalah ksatria pelindung raja, sekaligus satu-satu nya orang yang paling dipercaya sang raja. Mereka berdua hanya memiliki satu sama lain dan Naruto mulai jatuh cinta pada tuan nya sendiri, lelaki yang wajah nya pun tak boleh dilihat oleh nya./SasuNaru, Implicit Sex Scene/


Sang mentari perlahan meninggalkan singgasana nya, menyusuri jalan menuju tempat peristirahatan nya. Langit musim gugur di sore hari terlihat indah dengan gradasi warna jingga, nila dan ungu. Angin segar yang berasal dari laut bertiup menerpa dua orang lelaki yang sedang berdiri bersebelahan.

Salah seorang lelaki mengenakan _kimono_ sutra yang dibuat dari bahan kualitas terbaik dengan motif delapan ekor naga berwarna emas, pertanda status lelaki tersebut sebagai seorang raja. Iris _onyx_ lelaki itu menatap kearah lautan dengan tatapan nanar. Raut wajah nya datar, menyembunyikan perasaan nya yang bergejolak dengan emosi tak terungkapkan.

Ia tak mempedulikan angin bertiup yang mulai terasa lebih dingin dan terus menatap kearah lautan. Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan lelaki disampingnya yang menunjukkan gelagat ingin segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

" _Teme,_ ayo pulang. Cuaca semakin dingin dan kau bisa jatuh sakit," ujar lelaki berambut pirang dengan kulit _tan_ dan iris _sapphire_ yang berdiri di samping lelaki itu.

"Bukan urusanmu, _dobe,_ " jawab sang raja dengan raut wajah datar tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara.

Sang lawan bicara menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskan perlahan. Ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi sang tuan dengan segala sikap menyebalkan nya. Ia mengikuti arah pandang lelaki itu dan berusaha menikmati pemandang air laut yang selamanya akan tetap berwarna biru dan diam-diam menatap wajah sang tuan.

Uchiha Sasuke, raja kerajaan Hi, adalah lelaki berkulit porselen dengan rambut hitam yang kontras dengan kulit nya. Kharisma lelaki itu mampu membuat siapapun merasa takut hanya dengan tatapan lelaki itu. Tubuh sempurna lelaki itu mampu membuat para wanita terpesona sekalipun hanya melihat siluet nya dan wajah tampan lelaki itu begitu indah seolah tak nyata. Ditambah dengan kemampuan lelaki itu dalam bertarung dan memimpin kerajaan membuat sosok lelaki itu semakin sempurna.

Dan disamping lelaki itulah sang ksatria kini berdiri dengan jantung berdebar keras menikmati tampilan wajah sang tuan sembunyi-sembunyi. Uzumaki Naruto, sang ksatria, begitu rendah hingga tak diperbolehkan menatap wajah sang tuan dan hanya bisa menatap diam-diam. Namun kali ini ia beruntung dapat melihat ekspresi tak biasa di wajah sang tuan yang selalu terlihat datar dimanapun dan kapanpun ia berada.

" _Teme,_ kau harus kembali ke istana dan membersihkan dirimu serta makan malam," ujar Naruto setelah ia merasa senja hampir berlalu dan sudah merasa cukup menatap wajah sang tuan diam-diam.

Kali ini Sasuke menoleh setelah memastikan ekspresi nya tetap datar seperti biasanya, tanpa sedikitpun residu kesedihan yang sempat nampak di wajah nya. Ia merasa lebih baik dengan perhatian yang diberikan sang ksatria sekaligus penjaga nya, satu-satu nya perhatian yang menurutnya tulus tanpa sedikitpun kepura-puraan.

"Tidak. Kau tak berhak mengaturku, _dobe._ "

Naruto menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ucapan Sasuke tak membuat hati nya terasa sakit, namun mengingatkan dirinya akan statusnya dan masa lalu nya. Ia telah membuang kehidupan lama nya dan tak ingin menyakiti dirinya dengan ingatan akan masa lalu nya. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, " _Hey,_ aku tahu kau adalah raja. Namun aku tetap perlu memastikan agar kau menjalani kehidupanmu dengan baik, karena untuk itulah aku digaji."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke segera berbalik badan dan berjalan di depan Naruto serta melirik laut dengan ekor mata nya, seolah mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Seiring dengan langkah nya menjauhi laut, sorot mata nya semakin tajam dan ekspresi wajah nya semakin datar, seolah tak pernah ada emosi apapun di wajah itu.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A Day To Remembrance © Yue. Aoi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort /Romance**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Note : Typo, OOC, Implicit Sex Scene, Sho-ai**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yang Mulia, ini adalah hasil laporan saya mengenai kerajaan Hyuuga," ujar seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan kulit putih pucat sambi berlutut dengan satu kaki dan menundukkan kepala serta menyerahkan gulungan tersebut dengan kedua tangan.

Sasuke menoleh kearah kanan, tempat sang ksatria berdiri dan seketika Naruto segera berjalan menghampiri lelaki pengantar pesan tersebut serta menerima gulungan. Kemudian Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sasuke serta menundukkan kepala sambil menyerahkan gulungan secara langsung.

"Tinggalkan ruangan ini dan jangan biarkan siapapun memasuki ruangan ini selama Shimura Sai dan Naruto masih berada di dalam ruangan ini," ujar Sasuke pada seorang kasim yang berdiri di dekat singgasana nya.

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia."

Kasim tersebut segera meninggalkan tempat dan diikuti dengan dayang-dayang yang menutup seluruh jendela dengan sigap sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Naruto segera menjauh dari singgasana dan membiarkan Sasuke membuka gulungan itu serta membaca isi nya.

Sasuke membaca setiap tulisan dengan seksama, seolah berusaha memastikan jika tulisan tersebut memang benar ditulis oleh Shimura Sai sendiri. Isi laporan itu mengenai latihan tentara nasional yang dilakukan kerajaan Hyuuga secara mendadak sejak minggu kemarin dan beberapa tentara yang terlihat di dekat perbatasan. Laporan itu diakhiri dengan tanda jempol serta cap khusus milik kepala pertahanan negara divisi mata-mata.

Raut wajah Sasuke terlihat datar dan ia tampak tenang. Ia telah memprediksi yang terburuk dari hasil laporan Shimura Sai dan ia telah mencurigai aktifitas kerajaan Hyuuga sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Sebetulnya, ia bahkan tak pernah mempercayai kerajaan Hyuuga dan beraliansi dengan terpaksa.

"Mendekatlah, Shimura Sai," Sasuke mengerakkan tangan nya, menunjukkan _gesture_ untuk meminta lelaki itu mendekat.

Shimura Sai segera mendekat sambil berlutut dan Sasuke segera berbisik, "Perintahkan bawahanmu untuk memperketat pengawasan untuk seluruh perbatasan, khususnya yang berbatasan dengan kerajaan Hyuuga dan En. Surat perintah akan segera kusiapkan."

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia," ucap Sai sambil menganggukan kepala.

"Dan aku memerintahkanmu untuk pergi ke perbatasan kerajaan Hyuuga dan bergabung dengan bawahanmu. Berikan laporan terbaru mengenai kondisi perbatasan sesegera mungkin padaku"

Shimura Sai bertanya-tanya dalam hati dengan maksud tindakan sang raja. Jika kerajaan Hyuuga merupakan bahaya, mengapa pula harus memperkuat penjagaan di seluruh perbatasan? Ia tak mengerti dengan pemikiran Sasuke, namun ia yakin tak akan mendapat jawaban sekalipun ia bertanya.

"Saya akan segera melaksanakan perintah anda, Yang Mulia."

Sasuke melirik Naruto dan meminta lelaki itu memberikan meja tulis untuknya. Naruto hendak menggerus tinta untuknya, namun Sasuke terlebih dahulu menyentuh tangan Naruto serta menggerus tinta sendiri serta mencelupkan kuas ke dalam tinta serta menuliskan surat perintah. Setelahnya ia memberikan stempel kerajaan dan menyerahkannya pada Shimura Sai.

Shimura Sai kembali menndukkan kepala dan segera bangkit berdiri serta meninggalkan ruangan. Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke seolah mengetahui jika lelaki itu bermaksud memanggilnya.

" _Dobe,_ persiapkan tujuh ratus ribu pasukanmu. Pastikan mereka semua bersenjata lengkap," ujar Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Ia telah mengenal Sasuke puluhan tahun, namun ia tak pernah tahu dengan pemikiran Sasuke dan rencana lelaki itu hingga rencana itu terlaksana.

"Tujuh ratus ribu pasukan?" ucap Naruto dengan heran. "Kalau boleh tahu, untuk apa, _teme_? Apakah kita akan berperang lagi?"

Kata 'perang' membuat emosi kembali bergejolak di hati Sasuke. Jantung nya berdetak lebih cepat. Darah nya mendidih dan luka di hati nya yang sedikit mengering kembali basah dan terbuka lebar, seolah dikelupas dengan paksa.

Delapan tahun telah berlalu sejak Sasuke naik tahta dan selama delapan tahun tak pernah terjadi perang. Perang terakhir terjadi delapan tahun yang lalu dan berakhir dengan kemenangan kerajaan Hi serta aliansi yang dilakukan secara terpaksa dengan musuh. Namun terdapat harga mahal yang harus didapat dari kemenangan kerajaan Hi, Sasuke harus kehilangan segalanya yang dimiliki dan menukarnya dengan titel sebagai raja.

Saat itu, Sasuke bahkan kehilangan sang kakak yang seharusnya merupakan pewaris tahta dan ia ditinggalkan tanpa tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan dan sejak itu terus bersama Naruto, pengawal nya, yang terus bersama dengan nya.

Kini Sasuke mempercayai Naruto melebihi siapapun dan tak peduli dengan ketidaksetujuan para bangsawan mengenai status Naruto sebagai putra seorang _geisha_ dengan lelaki asing yang terlahir atas hubungan cinta satu malam yang seharusnya tidak berhak menjadi penjaga Sasuke.

"Ya, kita akan berperang," jawab Sasuke dengan keraguan yang terlihat jelas di wajah nya, ekspresi yang seharusnya hanya bisa dilihat Naruto seorang.

Naruto menundukkan kepala, tak berani menatap wajah sang tuan, dan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan pemikiran nya.

"Apakah tak ada cara selain berperang? Jangan biarkan musuh memancing emosi mu, _teme_. Jika terjadi perang, rakyat biasa adalah orang yang paling terkena dampak nya."

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, ia juga khawatir jika kerajaan Hyuuga yang melatih tentara di perbatasan sebetulnya hanyalah sebuah jebakan. Sebetulnya, jika kerajaan Hyuuga hendak menyerang sekalipun, Sasuke yakin jika kerajaan nya dapat menang tanpa banyak korban jiwa.

Selama ini, Sasuke telah merencanakan balas dendam bagi kerajaan Hyuuga dengan latihan berat bagi para tentara serta pengunaan senjata-senjata mutakhir untuk tentara di segala tingkat, mulai dari terendah hingga tertinggi. Berkat propaganda yang dilakukan Sasuke terhadap masyarakat mengenai kerajaan Hyuuga dan kejahatan perang yang dilakukan delapan tahun lalu secara terselubung, tak ada pemberontakan yang dilakukan masyarakat meskipun Sasuke menggunakan anggaran yang didapat dari pajak sebanyak tujuh puluh lima persen untuk tentara dan keamanan negara serta dua puluh lima persen untuk pembangunan serta kepentingan rakyat.

Kini, Sasuke hanya menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang kerajaan Hyuuga dan mencari-cari alasan untuk berperang dengan kerajaan itu dengan pemikiran jika ia akan kehilangan aliansi dengan kerajaan-kerajaan aliansi jika ia menyerang tanpa alasan.

"Tidakkah kau ingin balas dendam, _dobe_? Iruka- _san_ meninggal dalam pertempuran delapan tahun lalu dan kau tak memiliki seorangpun yang bisa kau anggap sebagai keluarga."

Naruto menundukkan kepala, merasa kecewa karena Sasuke sama sekali tak sadar dengan perasaan nya. Jauh di dalam hati nya, ia telah menganggap Sasuke sebagai anggota keluarga, satu-satu nya orang paling berharga bagi nya.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin membiarkan orang-orang tak bersalah menjadi korban," jawab Naruto dengan serius. "Mungkin kau tak pernah memikirkan hal ini, namun bagaimana jika sebetulnya para tentara itu hanyalah seorang warga sipil yang dipaksa menjadi tentara dan membunuh? Haruskah mereka disalahkan?"

Ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke terhenyak dan kembali berpikir. Naruto adalah seorang persuator ulung yang mempengaruhi keputusan nya, hingga sedikit mempengaruhi tindakan nya. Ketika Sasuke membuat keputusan dengan otak, maka Naruto akan memberi penilaian dengan emosi dan memberikan pendapat nya.

"Kau terlalu baik, _dobe_ ," ujar Sasuke sambil bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan singgasana nya. "Ikutlah ke ruangan pribadi ku."

Naruto menundukkan kepala dan segera berjalan tepat di belakang Sasuke. Ia menatap punggung Sasuke yang berjalan di depan nya, membuatnya teringat dengan punggung yang sama yang pernah dipeluknya dengan sangat erat sambil terisak delapan tahun lalu.

.

.

Angin dingin yang bertiup kencang di luar istana seolah mengingatkan jika salju akan turun sebentar lagi. Musim gugur baru saja berlalu dan pepohonan menyisakan ranting-ranting kering, menandakan jika tahun baru akan segera tiba.

Di dalam salah satu kamar di pavilion raja, terdapat dua orang lelaki yang duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja pendek dengan beberapa botol _sake_ berkualitas terbaik serta kudapan berupa _omusubi_ dengan okaka, hidangan yang sebetulnya agak aneh jika dihidangkan bersama _sake._

Naruto mengambil sebotol _sake_ yang masih terisi tiga perempat dan segera menuangkan _sake_ itu ke dalam gelas Sasuke setelah lelaki itu meneguk habis seluruh isi gelas nya. Ia menatap gelas nya sendiri yang sejak tadi belum disentuhnya.

"Minumlah, _dobe,_ " tawar Sasuke sambil melirik gelas Naruto yang masih terisi penuh.

"Tidak, _teme._ Aku tidak kuat minum."

Sasuke berdecih dan menatap sinis, "Kudengar ada seseorang yang menghabiskan lima botol _sake_ sendirian saat _hanami_ tahun lalu. Dan orang itu berada dihadapanku saat ini."

Wajah Naruto memerah dan merasa malu karena kebohongannya terungkap. Di kalangan prajurit, ia terkenal sebagai peminum yang kuat dan ia tak menyangka jika berita itu sampai di telinga Sasuke. Ia tak pernah minum lebih dari tiga gelas saat sedang bersama Sasuke dan jika ia sedang bertugas, kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"Aduh, ketahuan, deh," ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh. "Kalau aku minum dan mabuk, siapa yang akan menjagamu kalau kau mabuk? Kau sendiri tahu kalau penjaga di istana maupun penjaga _pavilion_ raja tak lebih baik dariku, kan?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam dan menahan diri untuk tak mengaktifkan _sharingan,_ teknik mata tingkat tinggi yang diwariskan secara turun temurun oleh klan Uchiha. Kini, Sasuke hanyalah satu-satu nya pemilik _sharingan,_ jika Kakashi, sang prajurit _elite_ yang mendapat kehormatan untuk menjadi subjek percobaan transplantasi _sharingan_ , tidak dihitung.

"Kau bahkan lebih lemah dariku, _dobe_ ," ujar Sasuke dengan sinis, "Minumlah _sake_ itu."

Naruto mengangkat gelas dan meneguk _sake_ dengan terpaksa. Ia hanya akan minum karena perintah Sasuke, dan ia bersumpah pada diri nya sendiri untuk tak minum lebih dari tiga gelas meskipun cuaca di malam ini semakin dingin.

Naruto segera menuang _sake_ dan kembali mengisi gelas nya, serta mengisi gelas Sasuke yang telah kosong.

"Jangan minum terlalu banyak, _teme._ Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Kalau kau sakit, bagaimana dengan kerajaan? Apalagi kau belum menikah dan memiliki putra."

Sasuke melotot pada Naruto yang kembali membahas hal itu di depan nya. Ketika ia berusia tujuh belas tahun, beberapa orang mulai menyarankan nya untuk memperistri seorang wanita dan ia menolaknya mentah-mentah. Kini di usia dua puluh tahun, tekanan untuk menikah atau setidaknya memiliki selir semakin menguat. Ia sendiri bahkan tak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan memiliki istri dan hanya menganggap wanita sebagai mahluk penuntut sekaligus alat untuk memproduksi keturunan.

Namun alih-alih meminta Naruto untuk diam seperti biasanya, kali ini ia malah menjawab dengan kalimat panjang, hal yang hanya akan dilakukannya jika sangat penting atau ketika bersama Naruto.

"Bagaimana jika aku tak ingin menikahi wanita manapun?"

"Kau sudah mulai mabuk, _teme._ Jangan bilang jika kau ingin menjadi biarawan," goda Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tak ingin menjadi biarawan."

"Lalu mengapa tidak ingin menikah? Padahal kau bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun yang kau inginkan."

"Karena aku menginginkanmu, sebagai kekasihku."

Tawa Naruto meledak seketika tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Ia yakin Sasuke telah mabuk sepenuhnya hingga mengucapkan hal yang aneh.

"Bagaimana mungkin dua orang pria menjalin hubungan cinta, _huh_? Itu adalah hal yang terlarang."

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke dengan mata yang menatap tajam sekalipun kepala nya mulai terasa pusing dan kesadaran nya perlahan terkikis. "Jika aku menghendakinya, maka tak seorangpun bisa melarangnya."

Naruto terdiam, lagi-lagi dengan kepala tertunduk. Saat ini ia ingin mengangkat kepala dan menatap wajah Sasuke secara jelas, namun ia hanya bisa menatap wajah Sasuke diam-diam dan tersentak dengan betapa serius nya intonasi dan ekspresi wajah lelaki itu.

Tak berbeda dengan Sasuke, Naruto sendiripun tak ingin menikah meski usia nya juga telah mencapai usia cukup untuk menikah. Ia memilih mengabdikan seluruh hidup nya untuk Sasuke seorang dan meninggalkan lelaki itu jika sewaktu-waktu ia merasa mulai menjadi beban bagi lelaki itu.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan dan menarik wajah Naruto serta menangkupnya. Rasa marah mendadak merasuki dirinya, ia merasa marah dengan status dan aturan-aturan konyol yang melarang Naruto untuk menatap wajahnya seperti yang dilakukan para bangsawan lain yang bisa dengan bebas menatapnya.

" _T-teme,_ apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tataplah aku sebanyak yang kau inginkan," ujar Sasuke sambil menarik wajah Naruto hingga menghadapnya dan ia menatap iris _sapphire_ lelaki itu lekat-lekar. Iris _sapphire_ itu begitu indah dan menawan, seolah menghipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya, termasuk dirinya saat ini.

"Tidak bisa!" seru Naruto sambil memejamkan mata. "Itu tidak boleh. Aku hanyalah seorang putra _geisha_ , bukan bangsawan yang boleh menatap wajahmu."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajah nya dan berusaha membuka mata Naruto, "Perintahku adalah mutlak."

Naruto membuka mata dan menyadari wajah Sasuke sudah begitu dekat dengan wajah nya. Jantung nya berdebar begitu keras dan darah nya berdesir saat menatap wajah sang tuan dari dekat. Lelaki itu begitu tampan dengan kulit bak porselen dan tatapan tajam serta bibir tipis yang sensual. Ia terpesona dengan ketampanan wajah sang tuan.

" _T-teme._ -"

Ucapan nya terputus saat wajah Sasuke semakin dekat dengan wajah nya dan perlahan Sasuke menempelkan bibir nya pada bibir Naruto. Seolah terhipnotis, Naruto hanya terdiam dan membiarkan Sasuke melumat bibir nya serta membuka mulut nya, bertukar saliva dengan lelaki itu. Ia bahkan mulai membalas ciuman lelaki itu dan membiarkan Sasuke menyentuh pakaian nya.

Tangan Sasuke mulai bergerilya dan ia mulai melepaskan satu persatu pakaian Naruto tanpa melepaskan ciuman nya. Nafsu telah merasuki akal sehat nya yang telah terkikis habis akibat alkohol dan kini lidahnya mulai memasuki rongga mulut Naruto.

"Mmph… mmphm.." erang Naruto tertahan saat menyadari pakaian telah terlepas dan ia hanya mengenakan cawat yang menutupi kejantanan nya. Lidah Sasuke yang berada di dalam rongga mulut nya membuatnya merasa geli dan mulut nya terasa penuh akan saliva hingga terasa hampir keluar.

Sasuke melepaskan bibir nya dan meneguk saliva di dalam mulut nya. Ia membuka pakaian nya sendiri dan merasakan tubuh nya yang menghangat, akibat alkohol dan libido yang semakin meningkat.

Naruto tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya dan memilih membiarkan Sasuke melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya, termasuk menyentuh setiap inchi tubuh nya dan mengerayangi nya. Inilah satu-satunya cara untuk menunjukkan perasaanya pada Sasuke, perasaan yang tak mungkin terungkap jika mereka berdua masih mempertahankan akal sehat nya.

Naruto tersadar ketika merasakan tubuh nya telah terangkat dan Sasuke memindahkannya ke tempat tidur. Perlahan Sasuke mulai menyentuhnya dan libido nya perlahan mulai meningkat saat Sasuke menyentuh titik-titik sensitif di tubuh nya dengan lembut serta menjilatnya.

"Bersiaplah, _dobe._ Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang paling berkesan untukmu."

"Begitupun denganmu, _teme._ Kuharap kau tak akan menyesalinya."

Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto dengan singkat dan menyeringai. Kedua lelaki itu akan segera kehilangan keperjakaan mereka sebentar lagi dan menggantikannya dengan malam panjang yang hangat dengan pemuasan hasrat terpendam mereka.

.

.

Naruto terbangun di pagi hari dengan tubuh yang terasa lelah, namun juga nyaman. Ia menatap Sasuke yang berbaring di samping nya dalam kondisi tanpa pakaian dan iris _sapphire_ nya terbelalak saat ia menyadari cairan lengket yang berada di anus nya serta tanda merah bekas gigitan di leher nya.

Naruto telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar! Ia telah bercinta dengan Sasuke secara sukarela ketika ia seharusnya menghentikan lelaki itu. Ia yakin sebentar lagi akan terjadi kegemparan di istana dan Naruto tak boleh membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto segera mengambil pakaian nya yang terletak agak jauh dari tempat tidur nya serta mengambil sapu tangan yang terletak di saku _yukata_ serta mengelap anus dan alat kelamin nya sendiri. Kemudian ia segera melipat sapu tangan itu serta memakai pakaian dengan cepat. Ia segera meletakkan pedang di bagian pinggang nya dan berdiri di dekat Sasuke.

" _Ohayo, dobe,_ " ucap Sasuke dengan suara parau. Kepala nya terasa agak pusing setelah meminum alkohol lebih banyak dari biasa nya. Ia tak begitu sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, namun samar-samar ia masih sedikit mengingat wajah Naruto yang menatapnya kemarin dan segala hal yang telah mereka lakukan kemarin.

"Kemarin malam yang menyenangkan, _hn_?" goda Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Naruto berpura-pura mengernyitkan dahi dan berkata, "Aku tak mengerti apa yang menyenangkan dengan menghabiskan malam mengurus lelaki mabuk."

"Apakah berhubungan denganku adalah caramu mengurus seorang lelaki mabuk?"

"Berhubungan? Tentu saja kita berhubungan, termasuk saat ini. Kau adalah raja ku dan aku adalah penjaga mu," balas Naruto sambil terkekeh.

Sasuke mendengus kesal dan berkata, "Tidak usah berpura-pura polos, _dobe._ Maksudku adalah hubungan intim."

"Intim? Memangnya hubungan kita selama ini tidak dekat? Kita sering berpergian berdua, kan?"

Sasuke berdecak kesal dan menjelaskan maksud ucapan nya dengan terpaksa sambil menatap Naruto dengan tajam, "Maksudku bercinta. Melakukan hubungan seksual. Kali ini kau sudah mengerti, _hn_?"

Naruto tertawa hingga air mata nya hampir menetes. Ia tidak tertawa karena merasa bahagia, hati nya terasa sakit seolah ditembus dengan sebuah pedang dan dicabik-cabik hingga ia merasa ingin meneteskan air mata. Ia merasa sedih membayangkan dirinya mendapat kehormatan untuk merasakan bercinta dengan raja dari negeri ini, namun ia menjadi satu-satu nya orang yang mengingat dan mengetahui hal itu demi melindungi Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar mabuk semalam, _teme._ Apa yang merasuki kepalamu, _huh_? Kita sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun, yang ada kau malah melepaskan seluruh pakaianmu sendiri dan aku terpaksa menggendongmu ke kasur agar tidak membuat keributan diluar kamar.

Hati Naruto terasa semakin nyeri ketika ia mengungkapkan kebohongan yang bertentangan dengan fakta. Selamanya ia tak bisa melupakan sentuhan Sasuke di sekujur tubuh nya sekaligus kehangatan lelaki itu yang mendekapnya. Ia masih mengingat sensasi kenyamanan yang dirasakan ketika Sasuke mengangkat tubuh nya.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Sungguh aneh, ia merasa sangat yakin jika apa yang diingatnya adalah fakta. Ia tak minum cukup banyak alkohol untuk mabuk sepenuhnya. Ia bahkan masih ingat sedikit mengenai percakapan nya dengan Naruto ketika ia mulai mabuk dan sensasi yang dirasakan nya ketika bibir nya bersentuhan dengan bibir Naruto.

" _Tch…_ aku tidak mungkin seperti itu, _dobe._ "

"Kau tidak percaya padaku, _teme_?"

"Tidak untuk hal ini," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap iris _sapphire_ Naruto lekat-lekat, "Namun kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat kupercaya, _dobe._ "

Naruto kembali tersenyum, kali ini dengan tulus. Ia bahagia hanya dengan sebuah ucapan sederhana dari Sasuke. Ia tak peduli jika menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui hal yang telah mereka lakukan kemarin malam dan harus terus memendam perasaan nya pada Sasuke. Setidaknya ia bahagia jika Sasuke mempercayainya dan masih dapat berguna bagi lelaki itu. Dan ia merasa sepatutnya turut berbahagia jika Sasuke merasa bahagia, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

.

.

Perang dengan kerajaan Hyuuga pecah tiga hari kemudian. Di tengah malam, tentara kerajaan Hyuuga menyerbu perbatasan kerajaan Hi. Beruntunglah Sasuke telah mempersiapkan segalanya hingga mempersiapkan strategi untuk menjebak tentara kerajaan Hyuuga dengan menempatkan pasukan tambahan yang sebetulnya merupakan pasukan utama dalam radius satu setengah kilometer di tempat-tempat tersembunyi.

Naruto bergabung dengan pasukan menuju perbatasan kerajaan Hyuuga tanpa menunggu perintah dari Sasuke dengan sengaja. Ia tak akan tahan dengan perasaan nya sendiri jika ia terus berdekatan dengan Sasuke dan berusaha menenangkan diri nya sendiri dengan menjauhi lelaki itu.

Dan kini kondisi istana sedang gempar dengan perang yang telah berlangsung selama tiga hari. Situasi di medan perang tak sepenuhnya berjalan sesuai ekspektasi Sasuke. Sasuke lupa memperhitungkan jika kerajaan Hyuuga memiliki jumlah tentara dua setengah kali lipat dari seluruh tentara yang dimiliki kerajaan Hi dan kerajaan Hyuuga mengerahkan seluruh tentara nya.

Kini Sasuke berusaha mengirimkan surat-surat permohonan bantuan dengan kerajaan aliansi terdekat. Secara teknis, seharusnya kerajaan Hi dapat memenangkan pertarungan meskipun para tentara kerajaan Hyuuga memiliki kekuatan fisik yang sangat baik dan hampir setara dengan tentara kerajaan Hi meskipun persenjataan mereka jauh lebih sederhana. Moral para tentara semakin melemah dan mereka mulai kelelahan dengan tentara kerajaan Hyuuga yang seolah tak berhenti berdatangan.

Sebuah surat baru saja selesai ditulis dan Sasuke segera memberi stempel kerajaan pada surat itu serta menyerahkannya pada kasim yang berdiri di dekat nya serta bangkit berdiri.

"Siapkan pedang dan baju zirah ku! Aku akan segera berangkat menuju perbatasan Hyuuga," seru Sasuke pada beberapa kasim yang tampak heran.

Nara Shikamaru, salah seorang penasihat kerajaan yang kebetulan berada di dalam ruangan segera menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi keterkejutan yang terlihat jelas.

"Yang Mulia, sebaiknya anda menunggu di istana. Akan berbahaya jika istana dalam keadaan kosong."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Sejak dua hari yang lalu ia telah cemas ketika tak menemukan Naruto dimanapun dan mendengar kabar jika lelaki itu pergi bersama pasukan saat subuh menuju perbatasan. Ia masih mampu berpikir jernih, namun ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan kondisi Naruto.

"Naruto sedang berada di medan perang. Jika kerajaan ini kehilangan seseorang seperti dirinya, maka sama buruknya dengan kudeta."

Shikamaru berpikir sejenak. Secara pribadi, ia tidak ambil pusing dengan status Naruto sebagai putra haram dan memperlakukan Naruto sama seperti orang-orang yang memiliki silsilah keturunan yang jelas. Naruto memang merupakan aset kerajaan yang berharga, sebagai pedang maupun tameng bagi kerajaan, khususnya bagi Sasuke. Kesetiaan Naruto pun tak perlu dipertanyakan, lelaki itu begitu setia pada sang raja hingga bersedia menjalankan misi apapun.

"Anda benar, Yang Mulia. Namun jika Naruto ikut berperang, maka kemungkinan menang bagi kita akan meningkat. Bukankah kerajaan Tsu dan Sui yang merupakan musuh kerajaan Hyuuga telah berada di pihak kita?"

"Kudengan pihak mereka masih belum memulai serangan seperti yang kurencanakan," ujar Sasuke dengan sinis dan kemarahan yang terpancar dari tatapan nya. "Aku akan turun ke medan perang untuk membuktikan jika aku benar-benar serius untuk membalas dendam dan menaklukan kerajaan itu."

Shikamaru sedikit membelalakan mata nya. Ia merasa terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke saat ini. Tak biasanya ia melihat sosok raja yang biasanya tak menampakkan emosi malah menunjukkan kemarahan dan bersikap gegabah seperti ini.

"Tolong jangan bersikap gegabah, Yang Mulia. Anda mungkin saja akan kehilangan status anda sebagai raja."

Sasuke menatap mata Shikamaru lekat-lekat hingga lelaki itu merasa tidak enak. Namun ia tetap memberanikan diri membalas tatapan Sasuke. Cara termudah untuk menilai seseorang ialah dengan menatap mata nya dan memperhatikan sinar mata nya, dan Sasuke tak pernah salah dengan penilaian nya terhadap seseorang.

Menurut Sasuke, Shikamaru juga termasuk orang yang lebih dapat dipercaya jika dibandingkan dengan pejabat kerajaan yang terlihat baik dan setia demi keuntungan pribadi. Shikamaru adalah orang yang cukup setia dan bersedia menjalankan tugas-tugas meskipun ia adalah orang yang tidak suka mengurus hal-hal yang merepotkan. Sasuke tidak yakin jika Shikamaru berniat menjadi raja meski ia mendapat kesempatan sekalipun.

Sasuke menepuk bahu Shikamaru dan berbisik, "Gantikan aku mengurus kerajaan ini untuk sementara. Jika aku ataupun Naruto tak kembali, maka jadilah raja."

Mata Shikamaru terbelalak sepenuhnya saat ia mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Namun ia segera berkata, "Yang Mulia, anda harus tetap berada disini dan memimpin kerajaan ini."

Sasuke tak menghiraukan Shikamaru dan mengambil gulungan kertas yang berada di meja nya. Ia menggerus tinta dan segera menuliskan surat perintah rahasia pada Shikamaru serta membubuhkan cap dan tanda tangan. Kemudian ia menyelipkan surat itu di balik pakaian Shikamaru dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan, tak menghiraukan Shikamaru yang berusaha mengejarnya.

.

.

Matahari belum terbit ketika Sasuke meninggalkan istana dan berkuda menuju perbatasan kerajaan Hyuuga bersama seratus lima puluh ribu pasukan. Penampilan Sasuke terlihat sangat mencolok dengan baju zirah berkualitas terbaik meskipun dibuat dengan model yang mirip dengan baju zirah tentara biasa dan teknik bertarung yang tidak lazim, yakni dengan dua pedang.

Para prajurit tampak terkejut dan merasa bersalah karena tidak menyiapkan kereta kuda meskipun hal itu dilakukan atas permintaan Sasuke sendiri. Sasuke tak mempedulikan kenyamanan dan hanya memikirkan kondisi Naruto yang berada dalam perang yang sangat tidak seimbang, satu juta tentara melawan dua setengah juta tentara.

Sasuke benar-benar khawatir dengan Naruto yang mungkin saja telah tewas di medan perang. Jika lelaki itu sampai tewas, maka Sasuke juga akan memilih untuk mati ketimbang mempertahankan tahta dan melanjutkan hidup tanpa Naruto, lelaki yang dicintai nya.

Delapan tahun yang lalu, ia dan Naruto menangisi kepergian orang-orang yang mereka kasihi dalam perang. Perang telah membuat mereka berdua kehilangan hampir segala nya. Dan kini Sasuke telah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri jika perang kali ini adalah perang yang terakhir. Ia telah berambisi untuk menciptakan kerajaan yang damai tanpa perang bagi Naruto.

Jarak seratus dua puluh lima kilometer ditempuh Sasuke hanya dalam waktu satu hari. Ia bahkan hanya beristirahat tiga jam dan melanjutkan perjalanan meskipun di tengah malam di musim dingin dan salju yang berjatuhan dari langit tak berbintang.

Tanpa beristirahat, Sasuke segera terjun ke medan perang sambil berusaha mencari sosok Naruto yang tak ditemuinya di garis paling belakang, tempat dimana seorang jenderal besar seharusnya berada.

Beberapa prajurit melirik kedatangan pasukan tambahan dan hendak bersorak jika saja mereka tak sedang berperang saat ini. Sasuke segera melirik para tentara berpangkat tinggi yang berada di sekeliling nya, bersiaga untuk melindunginya dan hendak membisikkan strategi berdasarkan pengamatan nya. Namun tiba—tiba saja ribuan panah berterbangan dan seketika terdengar suara ringkikan kuda yang kesakitan akibat terkena panah dan darah yang bercucuran dari tubuh kuda malang tersebut.

Dengan tenang Sasuke berbisik kearah jenderalyang berada di samping nya, "Sudahkah pemanah dari pihak kita menyerang pihak musuh?"

"Belum. Kami menunggu waktu yang tepat dan para pemanah hanya akan mulai menyerang ketika telah diberikan tanda."

Sasuke menatap kearah prajurit musuh dari kejauhan dan menyeringai saat menyadari prajurit musuh yang kini berada di garis depan ialah prajurit penunggang kuda jumlah nya jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan tentara infanteri. Para tentara infanteri yang jumlah nya hanya delapan ratus ribu orang telah tewas seluruh nya.

Lokasi peperangan yang berada di tanah yang dikelilingi bukit di sisi kerajaan Hi menguntungkan bagi Sasuke. Saat ini para tentara pemanah sedang berada di bukit sambil sesekali mengamati tentara yang sedang berperang menggunakan teropong, bersiaga setiap saat menunggu perintah untuk menyerang.

"Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang."

Para jenderal itu mengacungkan pedang secara serempak dan segera diikuti dengan para tentara yang berada di barisan belakang hingga tengah, begitupun dengan Sasuke yang dengan sengaja mengangkat kedua pedang nya, memberi tanda pada para tentara jika raja mereka telah tiba. Dengan lantang mereka meneriakkan sebuah kata yang merupakan kode yang telah disepakati.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, ribuan panah menghujani tentara musuh sebagai serangan balasan. Panas-panah tersebut mengenai kuda dan para tentara yang duduk di atas kuda segera terjatuh. Ribuan panah menembus tubuh tentara musuh, mengoyakkan daging mereka dan membuat darah membanjiri tubuh serta baju zirah mereka yang hanya seadanya.

Sasuke mengaktifkan _sharingan_ dan menatap kearah kejauhan, ia mendapati Naruto yang berada di baris kedelapan dari baris terdepan yang merupakan baris ketiga bagi tentara penunggang kuda dan terus menyerang musuh tanpa ampun. Kepala dan tubuh tak bernyawa tentara musuh berserakan di tanah dalam jumlah banyak.

Ini sungguh aneh, tentara dari pihak musuh begitu lemah dan beberapa bahkan tak begitu baik dalam menunggang kuda. Kemampuan berpedang mereka juga buruk dan hanya ada sedikit korban jiwa dari pihak Sasuke. Kini jumlah tentara dari pihak musuh dan pihak Sasuke hampir seimbang. Sasuke sangat yakin, ini adalah jebakan dan keputusan nya untuk memerintahkan pemanah untuk menyerang saat ini merupakan kesalahan fatal. Kini pihak musuh telah mengetahui lokasi tentara pemanah.

" _Kuso,_ " gumam Sasuke dengan penuh amarah.

Sasuke menahan diri dan terus menatap Naruto dari kejauhan. Ia menahan diri untuk tak melewati kerumunan tentara untuk menghampiri Naruto dan terus berharap agar Naruto masih dapat bertahan hingga waktu pergantian tentara tiba.

.

.

Waktu pergantian tentara telah tiba, namun Sasuke tak beranjak dari lokasi nya berada hingga Naruto menghampirinya dengan baju zirah penuh dengan cipratan tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke, namun ia segera menundukkan kepala serta berkata, "Apa yang anda lakukan di tempat ini, Yang Mulia?"

"Ikutlah denganku sekarang juga."

Naruto melirik jasad tentara yang berada di kuda nya dan menggelengkan kepala, "Sebelumnya, mohon ijinkan saya membawa tentara ini menuju kamp terlebih dahulu."

" _Hn_."

Sasuke meninggalkan medan perang dan mengikuti Naruto menuju kamp. Di luar kamp terdapat tumpukan jasad tentara dengan pedang dan baju zirah yang telah dilepaskan dari tubuh mereka. Beberapa orang tentara menyalakan obor dan segera membakar jasad itu dengan dikelilingin para tentara yang masih tersisa. Mereka semua tampak lelah dan beberapa bahkan terluka, namun mereka semua tampak tak peduli dan memilih mengelilingi jasad rekan mereka sambil mengucapkan doa sederhana untuk mengantar kepergian mereka.

Suasana di kamp begitu emosional. Beberapa tentara bahkan ikut menangis saat melihat api yang membakar jasad rekan-rekan mereka, tanpa peduli jika mereka adalah seorang lelaki yang tak seharusnya meneteskan air mata.

Naruto segera turun dari kuda dan mengangkat jasad salah satu bawahan nya dan meletakkan ke salah satu tumpukan jasad. Ia melepaskan helm yang menutupi seluruh wajah nya dan menundukkan kepala sebagai penghormatan terakhir, mata nya berkaca-kaca dan turut bersedih atas kematian bawahan-bawahan nya sekalipun ia hanya pernah berinteraksi dengan beberapa dari mereka.

Para tentara yang menyadari kehadiran Sasuke hendak berlutut memberi hormat, namun Sasuke segera menunjukkan _gesture_ yang memerintahkan mereka semua untuk tak menghiraukan keberadaan nya dan melanjutkan aktifitas mereka.

Naruto kembali kepada Sasuke dengan air mata yang mengering di wajah dan ekspresi datar. Terlihat jelas jika lelaki itu baru saja menangis.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke mengajaknya meninggalkan kamp tentara dan menuju air terjun yang terletak sekitar tiga kilometer dari kamp. Naruto tak berani mengatakan apapun pada Sasuke dan merasa bersalah meninggalkan lelaki itu secara tiba-tiba hanya dengan meninggalkan sepucuk surat.

Sasuke segera turun dari kuda dan menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Ia menampar wajah Naruto dengan keras dan Naruto hanya dapat menundukkan kepala nya.

"Apakah kau ingin mati, _dobe_? Mengapa kau pergi mengikuti bawahanmu tiba-tiba dan berada di garis kedelapan dari garis terdepan? Tempat itu tidak pantas untuk seorang jenderal besar sepertimu."

"Maafkan aku, _teme._ Menurutku akan lebih baik jika aku memimpin para tentara itu dan secara langsung ikut berperang bersama mereka," ujar Naruto dengan serius. "Jika aku hanya berada di tempat terbelakang, apa gunanya seorang jenderal besar di medan perang?"

Sasuke kembali menampar Naruto dengan keras dan berkata dengan suara keras yang meninggi, "Apakah kau tidak sadar dengan posisimu di kerajaan? Para bawahanmu hanyalah seorang tentara dan dapat digantikan dengan mudah, tak seperti dirimu, _dobe_!"

Naruto menundukkan kepala, tak berani menatap wajah sang raja. Ia merasa bersalah dan membuka mulut nya, "Maafkan aku, _teme._ Namun tolong jangan katakan hal seperti itu mengenai para bawahanku. Mereka akan kecewa jika mendengarnya."

"Berhentilah memikirkan orang lain, _dobe_! Pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri," bentak Sasuke dengan rasa kekhawatiran dan emosi yang membakar dada nya.

Sasuke melangkah maju dan merentangkan tangan untuk memeluk Naruto. Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan erat meskipun ia merasa enggan karena pakaian nya telah kotor.

" _Teme,_ kembalilah kerajaan. Kau tak seharusnya berada di perang ini," bisik Naruto dengan suara pelan.

"Aku akan turun ke medan perang bersamamu, _dobe_."

"Tapi-"

Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto dan berkata, "Setelah perang berakhir, menikahlah denganku."

Naruto membelalakan mata dan seketika melepaskan pelukan dari tubuh Sasuke. Ia begitu terkejut hingga lupa mengatupkan mulut nya.

Dengan suara bergetar, Naruto berkata, "T-tidak bisa… K-kita berdua adalah sesama pria. B-bagaimana…."

"Apakah kau tak bersedia menikah denganku?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "Bukan begitu, aku hanya terkejut. Maksudku, kau mengatakan nya tiba-tiba dan hubungan kita hanya sebatas tuan dan ksatria."

"Jika kita saling mencintai, maka pernikahan yang dimulai tanpa hubungan romansa bukanlah masalah."

Wajah Naruto memerah saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia merasa sedang bermimpi, namun Sasuke sedang berada dihadapan nya saat ini dan mengucapkannya dalam kondisi sadar. Lelaki itu bahkan menatap mata nya lekat-lekat.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menolak lamaran seorang raja negeri ini dan menyangkal perasaanku sendiri?" ucap Naruto dengan wajah memerah. "Aku… sangat bahagia."

Sasuke menatap iris _sapphire_ Naruto lekat-lekat. Seolah tak peduli dengan perang, ia tersenyum lebar dan perlahan mengecup bibir Naruto. Perlahan Sasuke memejamkan mata dan mengulum bibir Naruto. Kedua lelaki itu berciuman di tengah-tengah salju yang mulai turun di malam hari.

.

.

Perang telah berlangsung selama dua hari dan Sasuke terpaksa mengubah strategi. Ia tak mengira jika pasukan-pasukan lemah yang berada di garis depan merupakan jebakan dan ribuan pasukan _elite_ dengan byakugan yang merupakan kekuatan inti kerajaan Hyuuga telah menanti di belakang para tentara berkuda.

Kini Sasuke sendiri mulai tak begitu yakin jika ia akan memenangi perang meskipun delapan ratus ribu pasukan dari empat kerajaan aliansi telah tiba. Para tentara itu seolah tak berdaya di tangan para pengguna _byakugan_ yang menyerang titik-titik vital tubuh mereka.

Sejak tadi ribuan panah terus ditargetkan ke lokasi pemanah pihak kerajaan dan Sasuke telah membaca strategi mereka dan ia memindahkan para pemanah itu ke sisi lain bukit. Meskipun demikian, tetap saja banyak pemanah yang telah terkena panah beracun yang ditargetkan oleh musuh dan hanya tersisa sekitar lima belas ribu orang dari pemanah yang semula berjumlah dua puluh lima ribu orang.

Sasuke kini bahkan ikut berperang dan ia menahan diri untuk tak menggunakan _sharingan_ nya. Ia terus menghindar dari serangan para tentara _elite_ dan berhasil menebas kepala beberapa tentara _elite_ itu hingga menyisakan jasad tanpa kepala dan aroma amis dari darah yang bercucuran di tanah dan mata pedang Sasuke sendiri.

Naruto sesekali menatap kearah Sasuke yang berada tepat di belakang nya ketika sedang bertarung dengan musuh yang berada di hadapan nya. Dengan lincah ia menghindari serangan musuh yang berusaha menyerangnya dan ia berhasil mengalahkan salah seorang tentara _elite_ yang berhadapan dengan nya.

Situasi benar-benar memanas dan Sasuke mengambil panah di punggung nya dan menarik busur untuk menargetkan panah kearah musuh setelah berusaha menjauh dari para tentara musuh dengan mundur ke baris belakang. Ia berhasil menembakkan panah kearah wajah salah seorang tentara elit dan tentara itu segera tumbang. Dengan membabi buta ia terus menembakkan panah kearah musuh hingga panah yang dimilikinya habis dan ia membuang panah itu serta kembali ke garis depan untuk bertarung dengan pedang.

Para tentara mulai merasa lelah setelah bertarung dalam waktu dua belas jam dan moral mereka pun semakin menurun setelah melihat rekan mereka yang dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh musuh dan mati dengan kondisi pendarahan.

Sasuke benar-benar putus asa dan ia kembali memberi kode kepada para pemanah untuk menembakkan panah kearah musuh. Namun ia tak sadar jika seorang musuh berusaha menusuk titik vital nya dengan pedang dan Naruto segera menahan nya dengan besi yang terdapat pada baju zirah nya hingga mata pedang itu menembus kulit nya.

" _Dobe_!" ucap Sasuke secara spontan saat ia melihat apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum di balik helm yang menutupi seluruh wajah nya, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Kemarahan memenuhi hati Sasuke dan ia seolah mendapat kekuatan. Ia tak mempedulikan hujan panah yang diarahkan kepada para tentara termasuk dirinya. Ia berusaha menangkis panah yang diarahkan padanya dengan pedang di kedua tangan dan tak sempat menghindari musuh yang kembali menyerang nya.

Naruto berusaha menahan pedang musuh dengan pedang nya sendiri. Ia tak menghiraukan tubuh nya yang terasa lemas akibat terlalu lelah dan dengan sisa kekuatan nya, ia menangkis pedang itu dan berusaha menusukan pedang nya sendiri ke tubuh musuh.

" _Dobe,_ kembalilah ke kamp," ujar Sasuke dengan suara agak keras.

"Aku akan tetap disini."

Sasuke berdecak kesal dan ia kembali menyerang musuh sambil terus menghindar. Ia telah berencana untuk menggunakan _doujutsu_ nya di saat yang tepat dan untuk saat ini ia tak akan mengaktifkan _sharingan._

Tubuh Naruto yang telah mencapai batas nya. Kepala nya terasa pusing dan ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Perang berhari-hari membuat tenaga nya terkuras dan ia telah mengalahkan ribuan tentara sendirian. Ia bahkan tak sempat mengelak ketika dua tentara musuk menusukkan pedang kearahnya dan mata pedang itu menembus dada dan perut nya.

Naruto terjatuh seketika. Ia telah mencapai batas nya dan ia tak kuat lagi untuk berdiri. Darah mengucur deras dan perut nya terasa mual, memaksanya memuntahkan gumpalan darah yang amis dan merasakan pahit nya darah. Para tentara yang berada di sekitar nya tampak terkejut dengan tentara musuh yang berhasil menusukkan pedang ke tubuh jenderal besar mereka.

Sasuke terdiam. Pemandangan dihadapan nya mengingatkan akan kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu saat ia melihat sendiri tubuh kakak nya tertembus oleh pedang.

Kemarahan menguasai diri Sasuke dan ia segera melepas helm nya, membuat tentara musuh tampak terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan nya. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia segera mengaktifkan _sharingan_ dan mengucapkan nama jurus dengan suara pelan.

Sebuah api hitam tiba-tiba saja muncul dan membuat para tentara musuh panik seketika. Terdengar suara jeritan tentara musuh yang terkena api hitam itu dan para tentara seketika berlari dan berusaha menghindari api hitam yang berusaha mengejar mereka.

Sasuke segera turun dari kuda dan menghampiri Naruto. Darah lelaki itu telah membasahi tanah dengan noda merah dan cairan merah itu mengenai tangan Sasuke saat ia menyentuh Naruto.

" _Dobe,_ aku akan membawamu ke tabib."

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang terlihat agak samar di mata nya. Tubuh nya menggigil kedinginan, bukan karena cuaca di musim dingin, melainkan karena darah yang terus mengucur.

Sambil tersenyum, Naruto berkata dengan suara pelan, "Tidak perlu, _teme._ Kurasa… ini adalah akhir."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala meskipun secara logika ia tak yakin jika Naruto dapat bertahan hingga kamp dengan darah yang terus mengucur.

"Ah…" Naruto tersenyum dan meringis di saat yang bersamaan. "Rasanya aku tak bisa menjadi pelindungmu lagi."

Bibir Naruto bergetar dan suara nya terbata-bata, namun ia tak melepaskan pandangan dari Sasuke, berusaha mengingat wajah sang raja yang selama ini tak pernah berani ditatapnya secara langsung.

"Walaupun… aku lebih lemah, aku… bahagia… bisa bertemu dan melindungimu… hingga saat terakhir."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan air mata hampir menetes dari _iris_ ruby nya, "Bodoh. Seharusnya kau mendengarkan ucapanku, _dobe._ "

Senyum tak memudar dari wajah Naruto meskipun dewa kematian telah menunggu nya. Sasuke mengenggam erat tangan Naruto dan hampir memeluknya jika saja ia tak menyadari pelukan nya mungkin saja menyakitkan bagi Naruto.

"Siapapun akan mati, _teme,_ " ucap Naruto dengan suara lebih pelan dibandingkan sebelumnya. "Dan aku… ingin… kau melaksanakan permintaanku… untuk kali ini saja."

Sasuke menganggukan kepala, "Tentu saja, apapun yang kau inginkan, _dobe._ "

Naruto tersenyum semakin lebar dan untuk sesaat mata nya tampak berbinar. Tak biasanya Sasuke mendengarkan nya, apalagi mengabulkan keinginan nya. Ia membuka mulut nya untuk berkata, namun lagi-lagi darah nan pahit telah berada di tenggorokan nya, bersiap untuk di muntahkan.

Naruto kembali memuntahkan darah dan kali ini Sasuke menahan nya langsung dengan telapak tangan nya. Rasa jijik seolah hilang begitu saja dan ia kembali mengenggam tangan Naruto. Seolah menyadari kekhawatiran Naruto, ia segera berkata, "Tidak apa-apa.".

" _Teme…_ aku… hanya ingin… kau… hidup.. dengan baik…" ucap Naruto dengan tubuh mengigil. "Maaf… aku tak bisa… menikah-"

Sasuke merasa benar-benar tak berdaya saat ini. Sebentar lagi, ia akan kehilangan satu-satu nya orang yang dikasihinya di bumi ini, dan ia tak bisa menahan gejolak emosi nya.

Darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Naruto. Ia bahkan tak kuat nya untuk mengangkat tubuh nya sedikitpun dan mengeratkan genggaman nya pada Sasuke. Hidup nya akan berakhir sebentar lagi, dan ia berharap _kami-sama_ memberinya waktu lebih lama agar ia dapat menyelesaikan ucapan nya .

" _Arigatou… d-daisuki… desu…_ "

Iris _sapphire_ Naruto terpejam dan genggaman tangan nya pada tangan Sasuke terlepas. Lelaki itu mati dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibir nya, senyum terakhir yang ditujukan hanya pada Sasuke seorang. Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri nya lagi untuk tak menangis. Ia bahakn tak peduli dengan para tentara di sekeliling nya dan berbisik di telinga Naruto walau ia tahu lelaki itu tak bisa mendengarnya.

" _Eien ni aishiteru, dobe_ (Selamanya aku mencintaimu)," bisik Sasuke. Ia sangat yakin dengan perasaan nya pada Naruto. Perasaan yang dimilikinya jauh lebih kuat dan tak dapat dilukiskan hanya dengan kata ' _daisuki'_ , dan ia menyesal mengucapkannya saat segalanya telah terlambat.

Sasuke merengkuh Naruto di dekapan nya sebelum ia meletakkan dengan sangat perlahan seolah khawatir akan melukai lelaki itu. Ia segera melangkah maju sendirian dengan niat balas dendam yang semakin kuat pada kerajaan Hyuuga yang telah merengut semua orang yang dicintainya.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak dengan cepat dan bibir nya menyebut nama jurus dengan cepat sambil tetap mempertahankan api hitam yang masih membakar para tentara yang berlarian. Ia telah memutuskan untuk menuruti permintaan Naruto dengan menjalani hidup dengan baik, sekaligus memberikan hadiah terakhir pada seluruh rakyat kerajaan Hi.

.

.

Langit senja diwarnai dengan noda berwarna hitam pekat. Melodi berupa jeritan menyerupai melodi dan tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa di atas tanah berwarna bagaikan permadani yang terbuat dari manusia mengisi senja. Sudah beberapa jam berlalu dan Sasuke masih terus menyerang para tentara musuh yang jumlah nya hanya tersisa beberapa ribu, termasuk anggota keluarga kerajaan dengan kemampuan bertarung yang tak perlu diragukan dan raja kerajaan Hyuuga sendiri.

Mata Sasuke telah mengucurkan darah sejak berjam-jam lalu dan pandangan nya telah memudar. Retina nya hampir tak bisa menangkap cahaya dan hanya terlihat bayangan samar-samar. Namun ia tetap tak berhenti menyerang meskipun mata nya terasa sakit seolah ditusuk berkali-kali tanpa henti dan tenaga nya terkuras banyak.

Dunia terasa hampa tanpa keberadaan Naruto dan Sasuke tak dapat bertahan hidup di dunia seperti itu. Bagi Sasuke, hanya Naruto lah yang dapat memahami dirinya seutuhnya, termasuk kelemahan nya yang sebetulnya rapuh secara emosional dibalik kepribadian nya yang dingin.

Setidaknya, Sasuke telah menjalani hidup dengan baik, dan jika ia pada akhirnya akan mati, setidaknya ia akan mati secara terhormat demi orang lain, seperti yang dilakukan Naruto.

Tubuh Sasuke benar-benar lemas dan mata nya tak dapat melihat cahaya. Serangan nya mulai kacau dan ia hanya bergerak mengikuti intuisi nya, namun ia tetap menggunakan _chakra_ nya untuk menyerang musuh di depan nya dengan _ninjutsu._

"Kau tak akan pernah menang, Uchiha," terdengar suara seorang lelaki yang berada dihadapan Sasuke. "Kau akan mati di tangan ku dan kerajaan mu akan kutaklukan dengan mudah."

Sasuke mendengus keras. Ia mengenali suara itu, suara lelaki laknat yang telah merengut semua orang yang dicintainya, suara Hyuuga Hiashi, sang raja Hyuuga. Sasuke mengeluarkan dua pedang dan berusaha mempertahankan diri dari Hiashi yang berusaha menyerang titik-titik vital nya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sasuke berusaha untuk tetap berdiri meskipun tubuh nya semakin lemas. Ia terus berusaha menyerang meskipun tak bisa melihat apa yang berada di depan nya.

"Menyerah sajalah. Kalau kau menyerah, mungkin kau tak perlu kehilangan nyawa mu," ujar Hiashi yang diakhiri dengan tawa sinis.

" _Tch…_ mati jauh lebih baik dibandingkan menyerah pada bajingan sepertimu."

Terdengar suara gelak tawa yang memekakan telinga Sasuke. Ia benar-benar jijik dengan suara tawa sang raja Hyuuga dan ia segera mengarahkan pedang nya dan menyentuh sesuatu yang menurutnya merupakan lengan Hiashi. Ia menebas lengan itu dengan cepat dan seketika terdengar jerit kesakitan.

Potongan lengan Hiashi terjatuh di tanah dan lelaki itu menjerit tertahan. Darah mengucur deras dari ujung lengan yang telah terpotong dan membuat prajurit kerajaan Hyuuga terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Mereka segera mengalihkan pandang dan berusaha menyerang para tentara kerajaan Hi dengan kekuatan lebih.

Sasuke mulai merasakan aroma kematian yang bercampur dengan aroma amis darah di medan perang. Kematian nya telah dekat, namun dipercepat dengan sebuah tusukan di bagian bahu yang membuatnya harus mengulum bibir menahan rasa sakit yang terasa ngilu. Darah mengucur dan Sasuke meringis menahan rasa ngilu di bahu nya, serangan yang didapatnya setelah secara insting menghindari pedang yang hendak menebas kepala nya.

"Brengsek kau, Uchiha!"

"Matilah kau, Hyuuga," ucap Sasuke dengan sinis seraya menusukkan pedang kearah tubuh Hiashi yang tak sempat menghindar.

"Kkkk…. Argghhh…" terdengar suara jeritan Hiasji. Sasuke menusuk tenggorokan lelaki itu dan memperdalam tusukan nya hingga mengenai tulang leher sang raja Hyuuga dan menghancurkannya.

"Inilah akhir untukmu, Hyuuga."

Sasuke menarik pedang nya dan Hiashi tersungkur diatas tanah. Dengan sisa kekuatas terakhirnya, ia mengambil pedang dengan tangan bergetar dan berusaha menebas kaki Sasuke yang terbalut _boots_ besi. Pedang itu hanya sempat mengenai _boots_ Sasuke dan Hiashi melepaskan pedang nya. Tangan nya terasa lemas seketika dan ia menggeliat di tanah bagaikan seekor cacing.

Hiashi berusaha mencengkram kaki Sasuke, namun Sasuke segera mengangkat kaki dan segera menginjak kepala Hiashi dengan keras hingga berdarah dan membuat Hiashi merasa kesakitan dengan darah yang mengucur dari kepala nya.

Sasuke benar-benar telah kehabisan kekuatan nya. Ia menjatuhkan pedang nya dan terbaring diatas tanah penuh darah. Tubuh Sasuke mengigil akibat kehilangan darah dan temperature tubuh nya semakin menurun, namun ia seolah merasakan kehangatan didekatnya meskipun hanya ada jasad-jasad disekelilingnya.

Wajah Naruto terlihat jelas di benak Sasuke. Ia merindukan wajah yang selalu tersenyum padanya dan berharap agar melihatnya sebentar lagi. Berbagai ingatan masa lalu mulai berputar di benak Sasuke dan ia meminta maaf tanpa kata pada Naruto, merasa bersalah karena tak memenuhi keinginan Naruto, yakni dengan menjalani hidup dengan baik.

"Yang Mulia!" terdengar derap langkah kaki dan teriakan beberapa tentara kerajaan Hi.

Salah seorang tentara segera berlutut di dekat tubuh Sasuke dan berkata, "Bertahanlah, Yang Mulia. Pasukan kerajaan Hyuuga telah menyerah."

"Kita telah menang," ujar salah tentara lain nya.

Sasuke membuka sedikit kelopak mata nya yang hampir terpejam. Ia mengangkat sudut bibir nya, membentuk sebuah senyuman simpul, persis seperti yang dilakukan Naruto sebelum lelaki itu meninggalkannya. Ia merasa lega sekaligus bahagia, setidaknya apa yang dilakukannya tidak sia-sia.

.

.

Perang telah berakhir dan kini kerajaan Hi sedang dalam masa berkabung. Pemakaman kerajaan yang diiringi dengan isakan tangis baru saja selesai dilaksanakan dan upacara penobatan raja baru akan dilaksanakan dua minggu kemudian.

Sesosok lelaki bersurai _raven_ menatap kerumunan orang berpakaian hitam yang baru saja meninggalkan makam. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman, namun langkah nya terhenti saat merasakan sosok yang menyentuh bahu nya.

" _Hey, teme_!"

Sesaat, lelaki bersurai _raven_ itu terdiam. Tak salah lagi, itulah suara Naruto, lelaki yang paling dirindukan nya. Suara lelaki itu masih tetap sama, selalu membuat jantung nya berdebar lebih keras meski ia tak lagi memiliki raga.

" _Oh, dobe_."

"Aaaahhh! Seharusnya kau yang disebut _dobe, teme_ ," pekik Naruto dengan suara cempreng yang memekakan telinga. "Padahal kau sudah bilang akan menuruti permintaanku dan berjanji akan hidup dengan baik. Mengapa kau malah berakhir begini?"

"Berisik," ucap Sasuke dengan ketus sambil menutup telinga nya. "Aku tak bisa hidup dengan baik tanpa dirimu."

Iris _sapphire_ Naruto membulat dan tiba-tiba saja ia tertawa hingga memegangi perut nya, "Tak kusangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke pandai merayu seperti ini."

Sasuke berdecih dan menatap Naruto dengan tajam, "Aku serius."

Wajah Naruto memerah dan ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke, "Ahaha… kukira kau hanya merayuku."

"Ingin menantangku, _dobe_?"

Naruto tak sempat menjawab dan Sasuke telah mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Naruto. Wajah Naruto semakin memerah dan ia terlihat gugup, membuat Sasuke tergoda untuk menjahilinya.

Sasuke segera megecup bibir Naruto dengan singkat dan segera menjauhkan wajah nya, membuat Naruto memekik jengkel.

" _Teme_! Apa yang kau lakukan, sih?"

"Mengecupmu. Tidak boleh?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan dengan terpaksa berkata, "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja-"

"Ingin kucium?"

"Tidak!"

Sasuke segera merentangkan tangan dan memeluk Naruto yang berada di hadapan nya serta mencium bibir lelaki itu. Naruto memejamkan mata dan menikmati ciuman bersama Sasuke, lelaki menyebalkan yang dicintainya.

 _ **-Fin-**_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

* * *

Beberapa bulan lalu, author merencanakan ngebuat fanfict berjudul His Knight dengan tema kerajaan. Berhubung ada fanfict yang judul nya mirip, author memutuskan untuk ganti judul.

Awal nya fanfict ini bakal sad ending, cuma karena ada salah satu fanfict on going yang bakal dibuat sad ending, akhirnya ending fanfict ini diubah.

Maaf kalau fanfict ini feel nya sama sekali ga dapet. Sejak UN author kena writer block dan belum sembuh sampai sekarang. Thank you for reading this fanfict!

Review kalian membuat author lebih bersemangat dalam menulis, lho.


End file.
